No More Masks
by MockingClove
Summary: "No more games, no more masks!" My own version of the killer reveal from the Season 1 finale with differences and spoilers from the show. Oneshot.


_"No more games, no more masks!"_

 _ **~ No More Masks ~**_

* * *

Dashing through the forest like no tomorrow. Crashing into branches. Barely dodging trees in time before she runs right into one. She sprints as fast as she can, her golden brown hair jumping around in its ponytail on her back.

She stumbles out onto a grassy patch of land, her butcher's knife firmly grasped in her hand, hastily looking around at her surroundings. And there is her mother, bound together with ropes to a chair, a long piece of duct tape covering her mouth.

"Mom!" shrieks Emma, sprinting across the grass onto the dock above the gigantic lake, across the bumpy wooden boards. "I'm coming mom!"

Her feet pick up pace and she reaches the poor woman, glasses covered in dirt, blonde hair tossed around and a wet blood stain across her pink shirt. Emma rips the duct tape from her mouth, letting her mother take in all the air she can get with a huge breath.

"I shouldn't have left you!" exclaims Emma as she tries to untie the rope around her mother's hands, the woman herself breathing heavily. She looks straight ahead, her mouth open wide.

"Emma, he's here.." she mumbles, glaring at the darkened shadow approaching.

Emma shoots up and stares at the killer slowly walking forward, a sharp knife in their hand reflecting a shine from the lake and the same ghostly Brandon James' mask. Dirty white with haunting black holes for eyes and a mouth. She steps forward, her mother pleading her to stay.

"Emma, no! Please don't!"

She comes to a stop a few feet away from her mother, tucking her knife behind her back.

"I'm here, just like you wanted!" pants Emma, the killer bending their head in amusement. "No more games, no more masks!"

The killer immediately understands the words, bouncing their head back up straight with seconds. With their free hand, they slowly pull their black hood off with their dark gloves, revealing a bed of dark black hair. Emma stares at it curious, trying to figure out who has the same sort just like that. But it's pointless, because just then, the killer places their hand against their mask and begins to push up.

Emma and Maggie both continue to stare as the mask lifts upwards until it's fully off and in the killer's hand.

"Hello, Emma.." whispers Jake, throwing the mask away into the lake. "Surprise, bitches!"

"No, you can't be," stutters Emma.

Jake chuckles. "Oh, I sure can. I can because _I am_."

"But why?" asks Emma. "You killed Nina! You killed Riley! You killed Will and-"

"Will was never on my list of friends, Emma. He started fighting with the wrong guy so he got the chop!" shouts Jake. "No. He never got the chop. He got the split right in the head!"

"But why did you kill everyone else?!" Emma yells back.

"Oh, poor little Emma... You're so confused," he begins to taunt. "So puzzled.. Isn't it much more scary when the killer doesn't have a motive?" The air falls silent. The only noise being the rippling water of the lake and the buzzing crickets.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question!" he screams at the top of his voice.

"You are a crazy bastard," Emma says shaking her head. "You're never going to get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have!" exclaims Jake, juggling his knife in the air and catching the handle perfectly while stepping forward. "You see, the killer was already caught, but he just so happened to kill a security guard, the sheriff and escape prison tonight! All that needs to happen now is for him to break out of the trunk of my shitty truck with the perfectly laid crowbars inside, flee to Brooke's house where the cops will be sent to from one call of my phone, then Brooke will turn to me after having no one else to love and citizens of Lakewood will all live happily ever after!"

He rips off his cloak off revealing his black shirt and pants, then he slices away at the air with his knife while he laughs to himself.

"The drugs should be wearing off soon. I better head back to the truck so I can drive off the moment he escapes from the trunk," he says in a serious tone, no longer laughing and talking goofy. "It's time to get rid of waste around here!"

He continues to step forward, his grasp on his knife firming and Emma takes a deep breath.

"You're right," she whispers before changing her voice into a full yell. "It's time to get rid of waste!"

She reveals her knife from behind her back, raises her hand into the air and aims for his face. She slams down with her knife, Jake grabbing her wrist before he gets injured and he slashes her stomach with his knife.

Blood spurts out, soaking her snow-white shirt and she stumbles backwards, latching onto her wound and gasping.

"Survivor girl always has a surprise comeback in the final battle, at least that's what nerd Noah told me," Jake says, watching as Emma walks backwards on the dock. "Mommy, any last words for your slut of a daughter?"

"Don't hurt her!" Maggie shouts. "Please! I was trying to protect her! Please just hurt me instead!"

"You were trying to protect yourself!" snaps Jake. Maggie and Emma both stare at him in confusion as Emma's wound continues to ooze out more blood. "For over twenty years, you have been trying to convince Lakewood that _her_ father was the monster!"

"Emma has nothing got to do with this," says Maggie. "Just please-"

"I'm not talking about Emma!" roars Jake as Emma begins to whail in agony. "I'm talking about your _true_ daughter." He taps his knife against the barrier on the dock three times and a ghostly face suddenly appears between the trees, Emma and Maggie staring in horror.

"Welcome our very special guest, bitches!" exclaims Jake, laughing maniacally afterwards.

The same cloak. The same Brandon James mask. The same sharp knife with the curved tip. The figure rips off their cloak revealing a slender body with curved hips and steps onto the dock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our guest..." says Jake, turning around with his hand pointed towards the masked person. They place their hand on their mask and push it upwards revealing their face, ripping it off the top of their head once Maggie and Emma gasp.

"Piper Shay!" she squeals, throwing the mask over the barriers and into the lake.

"Hey, sis!" she says, waving at Emma a few feet down the dock. "It's nice to finally speak to each other with our true identities revealed: me being the abandoned daughter and you being the spoiled little bitch of a daughter!"

"Oh my god.." mutters Emma. "When you said your father was murdered, you were talking about-"

"Brandon James. Yes Emma, you finally realized it!" continues Piper. "If only Mom treated me equally, we wouldn't be here face to face with you two about to be opened up."

"But why me? Why target me?!" yells Emma, the pain in her body becoming agonizing.

"Because I wanted to make you suffer!" screams Piper. "Don't you get it?! It only takes one stone to kill two birds, but in this case it took two birds to break one stone! And I am a stone! I cannot be broken easily but you bitches did it!"

"We better hurry. We don't want Branson to wake up," Jake worries.

Maggie fiddles with the ropes behind tying her hands together, trying to unwrap them with her fingers.

"You're right," replies Piper. "You get bitch and I'll get whore of a mother."

They both walk forward on the dock, Piper holding her knife out towards Maggie. "Any last words? You know, last words like the last words the killers in horror movies ask for!"

"Yes.." whispers Maggie. "You're not Michael Myers.."

"I'm not Michael fucking Myers? What do you mean by that?!" squeals Piper.

"What I mean by that is.." begins Maggie, her ropes fully unwrapped on her hands. "You don't have infinite lives!"

She leaps from her chair, her hands wrapped around Piper's throat and she slams her against the ground. Jake jumps backwards in fright, but he snaps back into his mind and slams his knife into Maggie's back as she squeezes on Piper's throat and he yanks it back out, blood pouring out of the stab wound which soaks her shirt.

Instantly without a thought of the consequences if she were to miss, Emma flings her knife through the air towards Jake. Her one last chance. Her one last chance to fight back. Fortunately, the knife lodges itself right through his forehead and blood dribbles out as he collapses to the ground on his back. Emma runs as fast as she can forward as she clutches onto her bleeding stomach, but Piper tosses Maggie off of her and she climbs up to her feet.

"I mean, Emma, this is just ridiculous!" she squeals, her face lightened up with an eerie smile as she approaches with her knife. "This should have ended by now, but look. Rebellious little sister wants to kill an innocent first!"

"Jake was not an innocent, and just think of how many innocents you have killed!" Emma shouts back.

"Yeah, but this is the first time I'm going to kill a guilty person!"

She sprints forward, slashing her knife through the air while Emma barely dodges the sharp tip. "You psychotic bitch!" squeals Emma as she dashes forward and tackles Piper, dragging her to the ground and sending her knife flying and landing steps away.

"Stupid wrench!" Piper roars, flinging Emma off of her body after she squeezes on her throat, Emma landing a few feet away on the ground clutching onto her stomach in pain. Just meters away Maggie wriggles, letting out a groan as she tries to rise to her feet. The stab wound on her back continues to pour out blood and she latches onto the railings which support her. From the corner of her eye, the knife lodged in Jake's head glistens and she crawls towards his body.

Piper snatches her knife up, scraping the blade against the wooden boards. She walks towards Emma with her back arched, staring down at her with her knife ready to stab, an evil grin filling her face.

"Quiet..." she whispers, standing on one of Emma's legs to keep her pinned down. She crouches down and pulls her chin up with her black-gloved hands.

"So, I have one more surprise for you before I open you up..." she announces right in her face, twirling the tip of her knife around her face, marking out the spots of her skin to slit.

"And you will never," she begins, rising up from the ground with her knife firm in her grasp, "see it coming!"

As her knife plunges down, she comes to a halt halfway through the air and blood begins to spew from her mouth. She drops the knife and it hits the ground with a thud, her collapsing after it, revealing Maggie standing tall just behind her, a knife straight through the back of Piper's head.

"Bitch speaks too much.." whispers Maggie before kneeling down beside Emma. "Now she'll never speak again."

Pools of blood spread out across the dock, and by the time the ambulances arrive the sun just starts to appear in the sky, the blood seeping through the wood and into the lake.

Noah, Kieran, Branson, Brooke and others gather at the docks at the morning along with the police, welcoming Maggie and Emma to safety. Once again, Lakewood is peaceful. Once again, Emma is safe. Once again, no more games and no more masks.

* * *

The two ghostly masks continue to float across the murky lake catching dirt and pebbles in their curves. They both eventually come to a stop at the shore on the opposite side of the lake where a pair of gloved hands reach out and pick them up.

One of the masks in a hand, the other mask on their face, the person slowly turns around and fixes their black hood over their head, walking a foot into the forest where they stare across the lake at the ambulances and cop cars.

Slowly and carefully, they pull their other hand out from behind their back, the sharp pointed knife reflecting a shine in the sunlight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello everybody!

I hope you all enjoyed this quick little oneshot! It was very fun to write my own version of the killer reveal because I would have loved if Jake and Piper were killers, but nope, just Piper. Besides, I still loved Piper's reveal!

Whether you liked or disliked this story, please give it a review if you have time! I'd love to hear your thoughts ;)

If you would like to read more oneshots of mine, check out my profile and stay tuned for even more stories in the future! I'll probably be doing a proper Scream story with lots of chapters in the future too!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


End file.
